Poor little souls- YJ version
by Handyhens
Summary: It was just supposed to be a spy mission investigating a pizzeria. All of that changed when they were murdered by the purple man. Rated T because I'm paranoid. I do not own FNAF or Young Justice.
1. Chapter 1

The team, dressed in civilian clothes, stood in front of the robotic band. Batman had told them to go here to investigate some suspicious activity at the restaurant. "How can anyone like these robots? Their songs are terrible!" Connor said. The teens shrugged. Then something caught their eye. A yellow rabbit suit was talking to some kids. "We never heard about a yellow bunny! The animatronics are supposed to only walk around after the show!' Robin whispered. The team followed him through the crowd close enough to see that there was someone inside the bunny. Without warning the team grabbed the bunny and dragged him away from the kids. Finding a storage room, the shoved the bunny inside. Before they could unmask him, he did it himself. The man inside the suit was purple. He had purple hair, eyes and clothes. Before the team could react, he grinned and lunged toward them.


	2. Chapter 2

"KF!"

The urgent shouting woke Wally from his sleep. Opening his eyes, he saw a face. Black eyes, purple tear tracks, and a grin, it was terrifying! Jumping back, he slammed into a wall.

"Jeez wall-man, calm down"

Wally froze. He recognized that voice, but it couldn't be him! He was dead!

"Wally, you okay?"

Wally stammered out the only word in his head.

"Speedy?"

The thing chuckled. "Yeah bro, it's me."

Lunging forward to hug him, Wally caught a good glimpse of his hands, or more specifically, his hand. Pausing, he looked at it. It was bare metal with 4 fingers, and he had a hook for the other hand. Looking down, he saw not his normal civvie clothes, but a furry fabric body full of rips and tears, exposing the metal frames and wires underneath. He was an animatronic.

 **Cliffhanger! Feel free to suggest ideas or ways I could improve the story. Reviews are always appreciated!**

 **Current characters/ animatronics**

 **Kid Flash-Foxy**

 **Roy/speedy-Puppet**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I would like to start off with this.**

 **I am so very sorry for abandoning this. There is no good excuse for not updating for 2 years, but I am going to resume writing. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews.**

Stumbling back, a blood curdling shriek escaped his mouth. Suddenly, a loud crack came from the suit. Looking down, Wally watched, horrified as blood started to seep out of the suits arm. He screamed again, horrible squishing and cracking filled the room with every movement. He had been stuffed into an animatronic suit.

 _No. No no no no no no no. this can't be happening. This is just a dream._

He tried to focus on waking up, but nothing happened.

 **Meanwhile, on the show stage…**

Bright blue eyes opened, illuminating the room.

 _Wh-where am I?_

… _.. Right. The mission at the pizzeria…that rabbit suit. What happened?_

Kaldur closed his eyes and shook his head, trying to clear his mind. Mechanical whirs filled the room, accompanied by a sickening crack. His eyes shot open. He held his hands in front of his face, except they weren't his hands. Shiny and plastic, with one of them holding a microphone. His normally calm demeanor was replaced by panic, cold fear gripping him. What had happened to him?

 **Current characters/animatronics**

 **Kid Flash/Wally – Foxy**

 **Roy/Speedy – The Puppet**

 **Kaldur/Aqualad – Toy Freddy**

 **This Fanfic takes place in the Fnaf 2 location.**


	4. Chapter 4

Suddenly, Kaldur heard screaming. He walked off the stage, trying to ignore the sickening noises coming from the suit. Heading to the noises, he found a door labeled "Parts and Service". Opening it, he saw several animatronics. They all seemed like old, withered versions of the robots on stage. He saw another unlabeled door in the back of the room. There were panicked noises coming from it. He cautiously approached the door, slowly opening it to find a very old, very tattered animatronic fox having what appeared to be a panic attack. The fox, realizing his presence, jumped back.

"Get away from me!"

Kaldur recognized the voice.

"Wally?"

The fox froze looking back at him.

"Kaldur, is that really you?"

Before he could say anything, another voice came from the other room.

"Who's there?"


	5. Chapter 5

Wally and Kaldur both turned to the source of the noise. One of the old animatronics was in the doorway. It was a yellow bird with large purple eyes and a grotesquely disfigured jaw. A tattered bib with the phrase "Let's Eat!" lay on its chest. The animatronics' arms were held stiffly out and there were just wires where the hands should have been. The pair of animatronics stared at the bird, horrified.

"Who are you?" Kaldur asked.

The bird's eyes widened, she stepped back.

"Kaldur?" The birds voice was scratchy, but recognizable.

"M'gann?" Wally said, amazed.

The three animatronics looked at one another.

"M'gann, do you know what happened?" Roy asked.

"No. All I can remember is that purple man in the rabbit suit. Everything went dark, and next thing I know, I wake up like this!" M'gann said.

Wally spoke up. "Same here. I woke up, and there was this terrifying puppet thing standing over me. Then it spoke, and it was Roy's voice!".

Kaldur looked at him. "That's impossible. Roy went missing several months ago."

"Wally is right." The trio turned to see the puppet Infront of them.

 **Current Characters/Animatronics**

 **Wally/Kid Flash- Foxy**

 **Roy/Speedy – The Puppet**

 **Kaldur/Aqualad – Toy Freddy**

 **M'gann – Withered Chica**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews guys!**

Kaldur and M'gann looked at Roy. "H-how?" Kaldur managed to stammer out.

"I was on patrol when I saw this kid sitting outside of the pizzeria, crying. A car pulled up and a man got out. I saw a knife in the guy's hand and raced to intervene. He was already swinging the knife and all I could do was jump in between them and hope for the best. He got me right in the heart. Everything went black, and I woke up like this." Roy told them.

"That's awful! M'gann cried.

"We're heroes. It's our responsibility to keep the civilians safe, even if it means sacrificing ourselves to save someone else" Roy replied. The others nodded gravely.

"So, what happened to us? Why are we like this?" Wally asked, motioning to the animatronic bodies.

"I think that when we were murdered, we went on to possess the animatronic suits for some reason." Roy said. "That means everyone in your mission must have possessed an animatronic. Who else was there?"

"Everyone on the team. Connor, M'gann, Kaldur, Zatanna, Robin, Artemis, and I were all there" Wally answered. "If they possessed the suits too, we need to find them."

 **Current Characters/Animatronics**

 **Wally/Kid Flash- Foxy**

 **Roy/Speedy – The Puppet**

 **Kaldur/Aqualad – Toy Freddy**

 **M'gann – Withered Chica**


	7. Chapter 7

The group wandered around the dark halls of the pizzeria, still getting used to operating their new bodies. "Where to first?" Wally asked.

"The stage", Kaldur replied. "There are still 2 animatronics left, the chicken and the rabbit."

They arrived at the stage, only to find it empty. "Wonderful. Now they could be anywhere in the damn place." Wally grumbled.

"Let's look around. They couldn't have gone far." M'gann said. "We should split up. Wally and Roy, you check the party rooms. Kaldur and I will check the rooms around here. The rest of them agreed and split up, heading in opposite directions. M'gann and Kaldur headed to a smaller room connected to the main stage. Looking inside, they saw a pirate themed set on one side, and an animatronic in the other. It was a white, fox like animatronic with a pink belly. This animatronic was clearly pirate themed, sporting a hook for its left hand and a parrot on its shoulder. Like the other animatronics, it was made of a hard, shiny material. It didn't appear to be activated, and was standing motionless with its head down and eyes closed.

M'gann walked up to the fox carefully. She tapped its shoulder, trying to get it to turn on. The animatronics' eyelids slid open, revealing realistic amber eyes. The foxes head snapped up, and it jumped back, lashing out at M'gann with its hook. It spoke with a familiar voice. "Who are you?".

"Artemis!" M'gann exclaimed.

Artemis stepped back, eyes narrowing. "I don't know who or what you are, but you are not fooling me. I don't know how dumb you think I am, but trying to convince me that my teammate is now a robot chicken is just plain stupid." With that, she charged at M'gann, knocking her over before shoving Kaldur out of the doorway and running out of the room.

 **Current Characters/Animatronics**

 **Wally/Kid Flash- Foxy**

 **Roy/Speedy – The Puppet**

 **Kaldur/Aqualad – Toy Freddy**

 **M'gann – Withered Chica**

 **Artemis-Mangle/Toy Foxy**


End file.
